I WILL Be Lord of the Pranks
by squoctobird
Summary: Since the game started in middle school, Logan has never won the annual prank war. He's determined to win this year, but Kendall throws a wrench in his plans when he cancels it. Logan decides to do his pranks anyway, but does he take it too far? NOT SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know the summary doesn't exactly sound like it, but this is a horror fic. It's based on a classic horror film, but I can't tell you which one because that'd give away the ending. But if you figure it out, you get the satisfaction of knowing the twist. Also, this fic is going to walk a thin line between the T and M rating and may cross that line at some point in the fic.**

***Written for and dedicated to _gleechild_**

* * *

><p>It had been seven years since Big Time Rush disbanded. The boys graduated from high school and decided the time was right to move on; to pursue their own dreams.<p>

Kendall had moved back to Minnesota to attend school. Though he was unable to play on a hockey team while doing Big Time Rush, he never let his skills wane and was able to get a spot on the school's team with a walk-on tryout. After his first year, he receive a hockey scholarship and went on to be one of the top players at the school. His senior year, he was drafted to the NHL.

Jo and Kendall had realized they were better off as friends and broke up during the summer before their senior year of high school. She eventually started to date her costar Jett Stetson to whom she was now engaged. Everyone was surprised that Jett could ever love someone other than himself, but Jo swore there was more to him than just his ego; that once you got past his vanity, he was actually a very likable guy.

James had stayed behind in LA to pursue a solo career. Because of Big Time Rush's success, his name was already out there and it wasn't hard to be picked up by a major label. Although he didn't sign with Rocque Records, he still had a close relationship with Gustavo and has collaborated with him on several songs over the years.

Carlos hung around LA for a couple of years to be with his girlfriend Stephanie as she worked her way up in the indie horror business. A year after they were married, the couple moved to New York because Stephanie had gotten a job on a new horror series for HBO being filmed there.

Much to his dismay, Carlos was never hit with a radioactive meteor, but he never gave up on his dream of being hero. He considered being a policeman like his father, but he wasn't exactly comfortable with guns. He struggled a few years trying to decide what to do as a career, but it was in New York that he found his calling; he became a firefighter.

Logan had also stayed in California, but moved up to Menlo Park to attend Stanford University. He had been offered scholarships at various prestigious schools across the country, but a silly thing called love will make any man turn down a scholarship to Harvard.

He and Camille had finally given up on the whole on again, off again relationship and were very much in love when Logan graduated high school. When he finished undergrad, the two were married. He currently had one year left of med school before starting his residency and Camille had put her acting career on hold because she was pregnant with their first child.

Despite the distance and time differences, the four boys were still very close. They had four-way video chats nearly every Friday night and would visit each other when schedules would allow. They even got together every year to have their annual prank war.

Kendall was the reigning High King Lord of the Pranks and had won the competition more times than any of the other boys. Logan on the other hand, had never won. In fact, half of the time he would prank himself before the game even started. He decided that this would be the year he would win. No matter the cost, he would out prank his best friends.

* * *

><p>"We're too old for this," Kendall said looking at his three friends on the screen of his laptop.<p>

"What?" the other three said in unison.

Kendall let out a sigh. He knew they wouldn't immediately take to the idea.

"Look guys. How much longer do you think our annual prank war will fit into our schedules? We're adults now, with adult responsibilities. Carlos and Logan are married and Logan has a baby on the way! Face it, it's going to be harder and harder to find the time when we can all be together."

"But Kendall, this was our one thing. Our one thing that we could always do together," Logan said, trying to hide his extreme disappointment.

"And it will always be our thing. We can talk about these pranks for the rest of our lives," Kendall paused a moment. "It's just, we should use the little time we have doing things together, not fighting each other."

Carlos had his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed together. "Kendall, you know it's not really fighting. It's all in good fun."

"I know, Carlos. I know. We do have fun, but I'd rather spend time _together. _Not off alone plotting against the rest of you."

"Maybe he's right," James said. He received surprised looks from the other boys, even Kendall. "It is going to be harder for us to get together soon. Logan, when the baby gets here, and you're doing your residency training, there's no way you will have the time."

"Wait, so this is all my fault?" Logan said, getting angry.

"That's not what I'm saying," James said defending himself. He started to speak again but was interrupted by Logan.

"Then what are you saying, James?"

Kendall stepped in to try and diffuse the situation. "Calm down, Logie. Why are you getting so upset about this? You hardly even played. You always prank yourself out."

Logan couldn't help but get angrier. They just didn't understand. He was going to win this year, he could feel it. But for some reason his friends didn't have faith in him. Didn't have faith in his abilities to win the prank war and apparently didn't have faith in his ability to handle being a new father, his job and his friends at the same time.

"Well, since it's obviously my fault you don't want to keep playing , then maybe you guys should just do it with out me!"

Before the other three could say anything Logan shut his web cam off.

"That went well," Kendall said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Logan sat at his desk, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed tightly. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It wasn't like him to snap like that, especially at his best friends, but he was running low on sleep due to exams And canceling the game had hit him hard. A lot harder than he could have imagined it would. Maybe his friends didn't realize he had never won. They probably didn't know how much it meant to him to win, just once.<p>

All of the boys were competitive, but losing didn't effect Logan the same as the other boys. He was sort of, well, used to it. Yes, he was great at hockey, but he never excelled in other sports. It just wasn't his strong suit. Math, science, logic- he was good at those things. They all had a definitive answer. Maybe that's why he always lost the prank war. There were too many variables to take in to account and so many different outcomes. He would always try too hard and prank himself out.

He let out a deep sigh as he opened his eyes and dropped his hand down to his lap. He jumped when a quaint hand on his shoulder startled him. He turned to see Camille. She gave him a sheepish smile and then looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I just had a fight with the guys. Kendall canceled the prank war."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to it."

"I was going to win this year, Camille. It was going to be perfect."

He pulled her onto his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply, his senses overwhelmed by the smell of her strawberry shampoo and vanilla body wash. One hand gently caressed through her curls and the other went to rest on her slight baby bump. Camille was about three months along in her pregnancy and was just starting to show. This brought a smile to his face.

Logan was excited about becoming a father. He was also worried sick. Worrying was just in his nature. He had always been cautious, overly so sometimes, but Camille's pregnancy had brought out the worst of it. He had her on a special diet, hired a maid to take care of the house, and even pulled a few strings to get her the best OB doctor around. His friends canceling the prank war just added to his worry. If his friends didn't think he could handle having a newborn while going to school, then maybe he couldn't. He didn't want to end up like his father, walking out on his family just because he couldn't handle the stress.

His brows were furrowed together. He always did that when he was thinking, especially when he was over thinking. He had a tendency to do that, to over think. It contributed to his indecisiveness. Camille looked at him and could practically hear the gears turning in Logan's head.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"Huh?" He said, dazed.

"You're thinking to hard. You're going to hurt yourself," she teased.

He didn't seem to hear her this time, still lost in his own mind. "I was thinking…." he started.

She giggled. "I think we've established that."

"That we should go on vacation. All of us. Me. You. The guys. Even Jo and Jett."

"Oh. Kay," she replied. This whole vacation idea came out of no where. It was really random.

"I have an uncle with a large cabin in Fairvale. It has a rose garden and a lake. I'm sure it's gorgeous this time of year."

Logan had a look on his face that Camille couldn't quite place. He had this almost crazed look in his eye. She'd be lying if she said it didn't creep her out a bit, but she trusted her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

The uncle's cabin was perfect for those who wanted to get away from it all. It was literally in the middle of nowhere, on the outskirts of a town that was nearly deserted. Most businesses went under when they built the new highway, and in turn many of the residents left as well. The property was surround on all sides by woods and the dirt road to reach the cabin was located off of the old highway.

The cabin itself was rather large. It was two stories tall with a porch that wrapped around to the left side. A deck was attached to the back with a hot tub that had a perfect view of the large rose garden.

Downstairs was a moderately sized kitchen and an adjacent dinning room. The living room was generous and inviting with leather furniture and a huge fireplace. There was also a game room complete with a billiard table, darts, and an old timey jukebox.

Upstairs was a large master bedroom with a king sized bed and adjoining bathroom. This room also had a balcony overlooking the back end of the property where the nearby lake could just barely been seen. There were two smaller rooms with queen sized beds, a room with a full sized bed, and a room set up with bunk beds.

Logan and Camille had arrived a day before the others to settle in and to make sure everything was ready to go. He took care of some minor cleaning and made sure all the linens were fresh in all of the room. Despite his protests, she spent most of her time in the kitchen preparing for the large dinner she would be cooking the next day. Logan had wanted her to relax as much as possible, but she insisted, and when it came down to it, she could always get her way when she really wanted to.

Jo and Jett were the first to arrive in the late next afternoon. He started to complain that no one was there to take their bags upstairs, but a good elbow to the ribs and a harsh look from Jo had shut him up pretty quickly. He grabbed their things and started to head up the stairs.

"Pick whichever room you want, Jett. Logan and I are in the first one on the left," Camille called up after him. He mumbled an unintelligible response causing both girls to roll their eyes.

"Sorry," Jo apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Camille said with a smile. "I'm just so glad you two could make it. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, Jo." She hugged the blonde girl tightly. She closed her eyes and a tear fell. She quickly wiped it away when the pulled a part, hoping the other hadn't noticed, but she had.

"Camille? Why are you crying?"

She sniffled a bit and quickly regained her composure. "Oh, it's nothing, Jo. Just hormones."

"Are you sure? Is everything okay with you and Log-"

Jo was interrupted by someone whooping in the front yard. The two girls followed the sound outside and found Carlos and James dancing together. Stephanie was standing nearby just shaking her head at the boys' behavior.

"The Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood have arrived," James said with a grin. The two boys bumped their fists together making the sound of an explosion as they parted.

"They've been like this the whole drive from the airport," Stephanie said exasperated.

Camille laughed and motioned for them to come inside. "The bedrooms are upstairs."

The men took the luggage up to the rooms, leaving the women alone. Camille lead them back to the kitchen where she continued to get dinner ready. The three were chit chatting among themselves when Jett, James and Carlos returned.

"Dinner smells amazing, Camille," Carlos said, "How much longer until we eat?"

She giggled. Carlos would never change. He always had food on the brain. "It shouldn't be too much longer. We'll eat as soon as Kendall gets here."

"Speak of the devil," Jett said as Kendall entered the cabin.

"Hey, guys," He greeted. He set his bags down and gave Camille a hug. When they pulled apart, he bent down and placed a hand on her belly. "How's little Kendall doing?"

She swatted his hand away playfully. "We're not naming the baby after you, Kendall." Everyone laughed. Kendall stuck his bottom lip out in a fake pout before joining in the laughter.

"And where's the father to be?"

"Yeah, we haven't seen Logan since we got here," Carlos said.

"Oh. I'm not sure actually. He was taking care of a few things around the house. Maybe check the den?" Camille said as she pointed to the direction of the living room. James and Carlos started to follow after Kendall but she asked them to help set the table. Now that everyone had arrived, they would eat very soon.

Kendall walked down the hall to the den. The room was dark minus a small sliver of light coming through the window. Logan was on the couch sitting perfectly still looking at something intently. Kendall followed his gaze to see that he was staring at nothing but the wall. It was really odd.

"Logan?"

He didn't answer.

Kendall said his name again, but louder this time. The smaller boy was still oblivious. It wasn't until the blonde sat beside him and waved a hand in front of his face that Logan snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"Hey, Kendall. When did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Are you okay?"

Logan's posture became more relaxed and his patented crooked smile came upon his face. "Yeah. I'm great."

Kendall gave him a confused look but decided not to press the issue. Before he could say anything else, Logan stood up and started to head towards the door.

"Come on. By the smell of things, I bet dinner is ready."

* * *

><p>The next morning James got ready for his daily run. He tried to run at least a mile everyday and he was looking forward to taking in the fresh air of the area. It would be a huge contrast to the smoggy air of LA. He put on his track pants, a black tank top and laced up his running shoes and made his way downstairs to the trail.<p>

As he ran along the trail he thought about the lake. Yes, he would definitely be taking a swim there at some point during this vacation. It would be a nice change from the chlorine filled pools of hotels and high rises and more calming than the harsh waves and salt water of the ocean.

He hadn't swum in a lake since he was a kid back in Minnesota. Even during the summer the weather was still cool and the waters would be too cold for swimming, but there was always that short stretch in July where the temperatures rose before the thunderstorm season set in. Frequent trips to the local lake would occur during this time.

He thought of the lake near his house. It was the same lake that they played ice hockey on during the winter months and had so many memories. Because of his athletic build, James had always been a strong swimmer. In fact, if the school had a swim team he would have definitely made captain. Logan on the other hand was a fair swimmer and was still very timid in the water. The last time the four boys swam together-

James was brought out of his thoughts abruptly when he lost his footing and felt himself being hoisted up in the air by his right foot. After a moment (or two) of sheer panic, he realized what happened. He had inadvertently stumbled into some sort of trap, which he assumed was used for hunting, and was now hanging upside down by a rope attached to a nearby tree. He rolled his eyes, partially at himself for being in this ridiculous situation and partially because, honestly, what idiot would put a hunting trap in the middle of a hiking trail?

James was very strong. He worked out on a regular basis and, as he liked to show off on many occasions, he had amazing abs and a strong core. Unfortunately, none of this could help him now due to the lack of leverage. There was no way he was going to get out of this mess alone. Luckily he had brought his cell phone with him.

He reached in his pants' pocket only to find it empty. He let out a frustrated groan as he looked towards the ground. His phone had fallen out. Great. Now what was he going to do? He had left a note that he went for a run but it was still pretty early for a vacation day. He knew for sure that Kendall and Carlos were dead to the world and he doubted that Jett would be up either. Logan was an early riser but James hadn't been gone long enough for anyone to be worried about him yet. He could be stranded there for hours and with all the blood rushing to his head he would eventually pass out.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a twig snap. He turned his head towards the sound. His vision was blurry, but he could make out a figure that resembled a person.

"I see you've fallen victim to my rope snare," the figure said.

"Logan?" James blinked his eyes quickly trying to clear his vision.

"Hi, James," he said simply.

"Don't just stand there. Help me down!"

But he did just stand there. He stood there and looked at James. He looked him straight in the eye. James blinked his eyes furiously, straining to see Logan clearly and meet his gaze. He didn't recognize the emotion he saw there. It made him feel uneasy. He chuckled nervously.

Logan had a crooked grin on his face as he revealed the machete he was hiding behind his back. Before James could say anything, he brought the weapon above his head and brought it down hastily with as much strength as he could muster. There was a scream followed by a thud as James' body fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

The crashing and clanking of pots and pans downstairs woke Kendall with a start. He sat up quickly, forgetting he was on the bottom bunk, and bumped his head. He cursed under his breath and rubbed the sore spot in hopes of dulling the pain as he got out of bed.

He was going to kill James for leaving him with the room with the bunk beds. Although it wasn't exactly fair to blame him since Logan had offered Kendall the bed in the pull out couch. He really had no one to blame but himself.

He trudged downstairs to find Carlos in the kitchen attempting to make pancakes. So far it appeared he had only succeeded in making a mess. Stephanie was by his side cursing as she tried to clean up.

"If Logan comes down here and sees this, he's going to have a cow!" She told her husband. "Why don't you just sit down and let me make breakfast?"

There was some minor pouting from Carlos, but he stepped aside at let Stephanie continue cooking. Kendall couldn't help but chuckle at the couple. He wondered how often this happened in the Garcia house hold.

"Making enough for all of us?" The blonde asked as he sat down at the dinette.

"Yes, I'm starving." A male voice said.

Kendall turned to see Jett coming down the stairs with a messy-haired Jo following close behind. They joined Kendall at the dinette, Jo taking a seat in her fiancé's lap. The couple smiled at each other and Jett brushed a strand of hair from her face before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

"Yeah. Sure. How many pancakes did you want?" Stephanie asked.

"None for me," a freshly showered Logan said as he entered the kitchen, "I've already eaten- been up for awhile- but I'm sure Camille will want some. She'll be down in a few minutes."

"I should probably go wake James," Kendall said as he stood, "He'll be upset if he misses pancakes."

Logan stopped Kendall from leaving. "James isn't here. I saw him this morning before he left for his morning run. He said he was going for a swim in the lake and he'd be back around lunch time."

* * *

><p>When breakfast was over, the group of young adults went their separate ways. Logan and Camille were going for a walk through the rose garden, while Stephanie, Carlos and Kendall relaxed in the hot tub. Jett and Jo stayed behind to take advantage of the empty cabin so they could spend some alone time in the bed room.<p>

After changing into their swimwear, the three met outside on the deck. Kendall removed the protective cover from the hot tub and turned on the heat. When it reached the desired temperature, he flipped the switch to turn on the jets, causing the water to shake and bubble.

Carlos entered first and stood as he helped his wife in and Kendall didn't hesitate to enter once they were both seated. As the warmth began to relax their muscles, they talked about nothing in particular. Eventually they were lulled into a comfortable silence.

The silence didn't last too long before Stephanie felt something lightly brush against her leg, causing her to giggle softly. She shot Kendall a funny look and he raised an eyebrow. Stephanie was quiet for a few minutes before she let out a full blown laugh.

"Stop it, Kendall. That tickles." She splashed water in his direction.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kendall, I can't believe you're trying to play footsie with me with Carlos right here." She giggle and splashed him again.

"Stephanie, I'm not doing anything." Kendall said defensively.

She gave him a knowing look. "Yeah, right." She didn't believe him one minute especially now that the tickling had stopped.

The three went back to relaxing. Stephanie closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She could feel herself starting to drift off to sleep when something tickled her leg again. Now she was getting angry, why couldn't Kendall just let her be?

She blindly grabbed at the source of her discomfort, very surprised to be holding on to something that was definitely not Kendall's foot. She froze, fear etched on her face.

"Kendall, please tell me you're joking around."

He stared at her with wide eyes. He wasn't doing anything.

Stephanie slowly brought her hand to the surface, clutching the object that had been tickling her. It was heavier than she expected it to be, and the texture was oddly familiar. Her eyes were closed tightly. She was scared to look at it, but even more afraid not to. She was shaking as she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at what she had pulled from the water.

She was stunned into silence for a moment before letting out a scream of terror. She leapt out of the hot tub and started to hyperventilate. Carlos was instantly at her side trying to calm her down.

"What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

She tried to speak, but words would not come out. All she could do was cry and point to the hot tub. Carlos looked over to see that Kendall was still inside. He looked like a deer in head lights: eyes wide and timid. The Latino followed Kendall's gaze to the water and let out a choked sound when he saw what was causing their distress: James' head.


	4. Chapter 4

Jett and Jo made their way upstairs after breakfast. After a soft kiss on the lips, Jo excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Jett alone in their bed room. He stripped down to just his cocky grin and relaxed on the queen sized bed. His arms were crossed behind his head as he leisurely leaned back against the headboard.

Jo returned several minutes later wearing a fluffy white robe. She entered the room, locking the door behind her. As she approached the bed, she untied the belt revealing the skimpy lingerie underneath. She shrugged the robe off, allowing it to fall to the floor around her feet. After a quick twirl so Jett could view her entire outfit, she joined him in the bed.

She straddled her fiancé and peppered his face with sweet kisses. Jett smiled at the gesture and ran his hands down her sides reveling in her warm, smooth skin. Their lips met, sending an electrical charge down both of their spines. He brought his hand to her neck deepening the kiss, while the other made it's way to unhook her bra. Before things could go further, they were interrupted by someone pounding on their door loudly.

* * *

><p>"Get out of there."<p>

Kendall wanted to get out of the hot tub but he couldn't move. He was frozen. His brain had shut down from shock. Could he really believe what he was seeing? Was one of his best friends really dead? This couldn't be real. This had to be a sick joke, right? A firm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Kendall, get out of the hot tub. Please." Carlos's voice was full of desperation. He was a fire fighter. He dealt with tragic and horrible scenes on a daily basis. He should know what to do, but at this moment all he felt was panic. All he wanted to do was regress back to their roles as teenagers where Kendall was the leader and could handle the situation. "Kendall. Kendall, what should we do?"

The blonde nearly fell over once he was out of the water. He was weak with worry. "Uhm. W-we need to call the police. We need to f-find Logan and call the police."

Stephanie grabbed her cell phone that was lying nearby. She frowned when she looked at the screen. "I don't have a signal," she commented as she held the phone in the air and waved it around trying to gain more bars.

"I don't either," Kendall said. He turned his attention to Carlos who shook his head indicating his cell phone was also useless. "We need to find Logan. He'll know how to contact the police."

The trio dried off and went back inside the cabin to get help but Logan was no where to be found. Kendall was going to check up stairs but bumped in to Camille before he could do so. He didn't dare tell her the situation with James. She was pregnant and was in no condition to handle this sort of news, at least not with out Logan there to comfort her.

"Hey, Camille," the blonde said somewhat awkwardly.

She titled her head to the side, questioning. "Hey, Kendall. Is everything…. Okay?"

"Yeah. No. Everything's fine." His words came out rushed. "Uhm, where's Logan?"

"Logan's outside in the rose garden. We went for a walk, but I got tired so we came back a few minutes ago. He went back out there with some gardening sheers. He noticed a few bushes had some sort of fungus or something, so he went to remove some of the branches."

Kendall furrowed his brow. "I'm going to go give him a hand."

"Oh, us too!" Carlos said quickly causing Camille look at him oddly.

"Are you guys sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, just don't go use the hot tub. It's-"

"Oh, don't worry. I have no plans of using the hot tub. Too risky during pregnancy. Logan would _kill _me."

* * *

><p>The rose garden was larger than they had anticipated so the trio split up to cover more ground. They called out for Logan, his name echoing as they each took a turn shouting for the future doctor.<p>

Carlos stopped dead in his tracks when Stephanie's call was replaced with a screech of terror. He bolted off in the direction of the distressing sound, weaving in and out of bushes, trying his best to avoid the thorns, looking for his love.

His heart sank when he saw her across the field. She had a hand to her throat and he was sure that was blood gushing from underneath her palm. They ran towards each other and she collapsed in his arms, a frail hand holding her throat and a small pair of bloody garden sheers in the other. Both hands were stained red, and the liquid ran down from her throat over her chest.

"L-l-logan," she croaked out. "It was Logan."

"Logan?" Kendall asked in disbelief, panting slightly from racing toward Stephanie when he heard her scream.

Carlos turned to see the blonde standing behind him.

Kendall's eyes were glued to Stephanie, wide with shock and horror at the bloody scene. He felt dizzy. Was it the sight of all the blood? Or the thought of his best friend being a killer? He wasn't sure. He reached out to a nearby bush to steady himself, hissing as he cut his hand on the thorns. He looked up and saw Logan in the distance just staring at them.

Carlos followed Kendall's gaze. He swore in Spanish, wanting to go after the smaller boy.

"No. Don't leave me, Carlos," Stephanie begged. He nodded and held her close to his chest.

"I'll go," Kendall said and then ran towards the brunette.

Logan saw Kendall headed in his direction and took off to towards the cabin. He may not have been as strong as the other boys in his circle of friends, but he was the fastest and soon Kendall had lost sight of him.

When Kendall reached the cabin it was seemingly deserted. It was quiet. Too quiet. He had a very bad feeling about this. After finding no one on the first floor, he crept up the stairs as silently as possible. Once at the top he saw that all the doors were closed but one, the one to Jo and Jett's room. The door stood open as if to taunt Kendall, begging him to look inside. The feeling in the pit of his stomach told him he wouldn't like what he would find.

He didn't have to enter the room far in order to know that Jo and Jett were dead. The white sheets were stained bright red and told him everything he needed to know. He backed into the hallway slowly with his hand over his mouth. Was this day really happening?

Kendall heard a thud and then someone crying from downstairs. It was a woman. Surely Logan wouldn't harm his Camille and future child? The blonde ran down the stairs to find her cowering in the corner, blood dripping from the side of her mouth. The future doctor was towering over her with a butcher's knife in his hand.

The blonde called out to his friend to distract him from Camille. Logan looked up and the two boys locked eyes from across the room. Kendall saw the crazed look in the brown eyes falter, but it was back again so quickly he wasn't sure if it really happened.

Logan stalked his way towards Kendall. The taller boy stood frozen in place. He was unsure of what to do. He was bigger and stronger than Logan, but he was unarmed; the brunette still had the butcher's knife held tightly in his hand. He could probably wrestle the weapon from his grasp, but then what? Despite what Logan had done that day, he was still Kendall's best friend. The thought of hurting him, broke his heart.

"Logie," Kendall said in a calming voice, "Put down the knife."

"I can't do that, Kendall. Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Right. It's not over yet. But it will be soon." Logan grinned at Kendall. It was almost playful and it severely confused the blonde.

"Logan?"

The med student continued to saunter towards him and he backed away on instinct. This continued until Kendall backed into the door frame of the living room. The impact caught him off guard and he failed to catch his balance so he tumbled to the floor, landing on his knees in front of one of the couches.

The first thing he noticed was the pair of limited edition Buster Clydes. The next thing he noticed was the body connected to the feet in the shoes. It was James.

"J-James!" Kendall yelled as he stood up. "But. What? Huh?" He was completely freaked out. His best friend, assumed dead only hours ago, was sitting on the couch, grinning like a fool at him no less.

"You act like you've seen a ghost, Kendall," James said with a teasing tone. "I mean, you didn't actually think this was my head did you?" The pretty boy held up the prop head that had been left in the hot tub.

Kendall just stood there speechless.

"I'm much better looking than this thing. I should be offended."

"Hey, that thing is pretty convincing."

Kendall turned towards the voice. "Stephanie?"

She laughed and walked over to hug the shocked blonde. "Calm down, Kendall. It was all a joke. Everything's fine."

"A j-joke?" He said breathlessly.

"Yes, a joke," Camille said sweetly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Kendall was still stunned. He looked around at all the people in the room. Carlos and James were seated next to each other on the couch. Jett was in a bath robe standing over in the corner with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face, Jo by his side. Stephanie had taken a seat on the arm rest of the love seat while Camille was standing next to the blonde boy.

"You were all in on it?" he whispered as if talking to himself.

"Well, not at first," James said. "Logan filled us in once we each became a victim."

"Are you mad?"

Kendall turned around to see Logan standing there with his hand behind his neck, a nervous habit he's had since he was a kid, with a soft smile.

"Am I mad? Am I mad?" His voice grew louder with each word, his eyes full of anger. Logan's smile fell and his eyes were wide open.

"Of course I'm mad! This was evil, Logan. Evil!" Kendall stopped and grabbed the bridge of his nose trying to calm himself. He took a breath and his tone was much softer. "It was evil and…. brilliant." He looked towards his small brunette friend with a smile on his face. "You are an evil genius, Logan."

"S-so you're not mad?" Logan asked nervously.

"Just mad I didn't think of it!" Kendall said slapping him on the back, "I didn't think you had it in you, Logan."

The brunette blushed. "Well, Camille helped. How do you think we got a replica of James head?" He chuckled. "She called in some favors with her special effects buddies."

"Well, then." Kendall cleared his throat and began speaking in an old styled British accent. "Hear ye. Hear ye. As reigning 'Sir High King Lord of the Pranks' I hereby surrender my title to the noble knight of prankdom, Sir Logan Mitchell."

The largest smile possible was plastered on Logan's face as he took a dramatic bow while his closest friends cheered and applauded. He stood up straight, bringing his finger to the tip of his nose saluting his fellow knights.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story! I'm sure you're all glad that no one is really dead. :) I'm proud of what I wrote despite this being the shortest multi chap I've done so far. I just hope none of you were disappointed. ****For those interested, the movie this was inspired by is called APRIL FOOLS DAY. It's not the greatest but if you like cheesy b-movies then you may enjoy it. **


End file.
